Get the Girl
by JuddGirl5
Summary: AU set in high school, Cameron is the new girl whilst Thirteen is the popular one, read inside for more detail. Cadley/Camteen ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

so basically the summary for this fanfiction is:

Allison is the new girl (and outed bisexual) whilst Thirteen is the popular and supposedly straight one. I decided to write it from this POV because there seem to be very few like this. I hope you enjoy it :)

also, I'm British so I don't really know what the American school system is like, it's based off Internet research so I'm sorry if it's wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**so this is my first time writing a Cadley fanfic and I hope you guys like it :)**

Allison was nervous. It was her first day at her new high school, Princeton Plainsboro High, and she was not looking forward to it. For one, she had to start in the middle of the year, when everyone had already separated into their 'cliques'. You had the sporty ones, the gossipy ones, the nerdy ones and the outcasts. She didn't think she'd fit in anywhere, nobody would want to take a chance and become friends with the awkward and shy new girl. Not to mention that she was bisexual; of course, nobody new that yet but they'd soon figure it out when her sort of 'girlfriend' picked her up after school.

As she walked to the main entrance she wondered if she had any chance of making friends. She was already a junior, everybody had already made their friends when they first joined the high school last year.

_'Maybe I'll just be a loner for the next year and a half, it'll be better than trying to make friends'_ she thought sadly _'I can't_ _let anyone get too close'_

Allison collected her timetable and map of the school before setting off to find her first class, Advanced Chemistry. She wondered if there would be anyone in her class that hoped to become a doctor, like her, instead of being a lab tech or a teacher. As she walked, she knew that everyone was looking at her because she was the 'new girl', with her worn out jeans, dirty red converse, red checked shirt and scruffy blonde ponytail. Allison knew she didn't look like someone people wanted to get to know, she wasn't wearing (or carrying) anything designer so people just blanked her.

She reached her class roughly 5 minutes before it was due to start and stood by the door, leaning one foot against the wall. After a few seconds she noticed a blond boy staring at her curiously; it was kind of annoying. Just because she was new, it didn't mean he had to openly stare at her. She walked over to him.

'Do you mind?' she said crossly 'why are you staring at me?'

He blushed and looked down sheepishly 'I..I'm sorry, but your new'

She raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with this statement 'I know? why does that mean you have to stare?'

He met her eyes carefully 'well, I was just wondering, if you...if you wanted to be friends?'

Allison was surprised by his forwardness, she stated blankly at him for a few seconds before responding 'um sure? My name's Allison, Allison Cameron' she smiled and held her hand out.

'Robert Chase' he shook her hand and smiled back at her 'so, what are you doing in Advanced Chem?' he asked with a slight hint of intrigue in his voice

Allison chuckled slightly 'I want to be a doctor, have done for as long as I can remember. What about you, Chase?'

He smirked at the use of his surname 'I want to be a doctor too, I bet we'll have most of our classes together, Cameron'

Before she could respond the bell rang and they shuffled into the room with the rest of their classmates. Allison took a seat next to Chase, which was conveniently empty, taking a quick scan of the room, Allison stopped when she noticed one of, if not the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

_'Oh my gosh, who is that?'_ she thought _'she is gorgeous'_

Making a note to ask Chase on the way to the next lesson, Allison settled down to concentrate on the lesson, which proved fruitless for two reasons; one, she had covered this area of the topic a few weeks ago at her previous school and aced the test and two, he eyes kept drifting over to the brunette in the corner. Before she knew it the bell had rung to signal the end of class.

She and Chase walked over to another building in which they had Anatomy.

'Hey Chase?' she turned to look at him to check he heard her, when she received a nod she went on 'who was the brunette in the corner of the room?'

He smirked slightly 'that is Remy Hadley, more commonly known as Thirteen, prettiest and most popular girl in school. She's dating Eric Foreman, he's on the football squad, so don't get your hopes up'

Allison spluttered 'get my hopes up? For what?'

Chase scoffed 'like you weren't checking her out just now! I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner'

Blushing, Allison responded quickly, maybe too quickly 'I wasn't, I mean, no.'

She was getting flustered 'ok fine, I was. She's so pretty though, you can't tell me you haven't thought about asking her out'

Chase's cheeks turned slightly pink 'she's, she's not really my type'

This seemed to strike a chord with Cameron 'oh I see, and who would happen to be your type?'

Chase looked at her 'I don't know, um, can we drop this subject?'

Allison smiled 'sure. So how come Thirteen was in our class? She's way too pretty to be smart!'

Chase laughed loudly at this 'age actually one of the smartest in our class, she wants to be a doctor too'

Alison's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline 'you're kidding'

Chase just smiled and shook his head.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly with only a few problems like not being able to find her locker and trivial things like that.

She wondered if the rest of her week would go so smoothly.

**Sorry for the lack of Cadley in this chapter but I needed to start somewhere, there should be more in the next chapter, which I shall be posting whenever I have time. Please review so I know where to improve and if you guys want anything to be included? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys :) I'm sorry but my updates are probably not going to bs very regular during the holidays but will most likely be once a week during school time**

**Forgot this last time, oops! Disclaimer: I do not own House or any of its characters**

**WARNING: contains some potentially triggering material (I.e. mentions physical abuse)**

**Enjoy the chapter, sorry it's so short!**

Unfortunately, the rest of the week was far from smooth. Her idiot brother had switched off her alarm 'accidentally' meaning she woke up half an hour later than usual. After 15 minutes of rushing around Allison was out the door and walking quickly to school with a piece of dry toast. She had that nagging feeling that she had forgotten something but couldn't quite place what it was. She was mentally going over her usual morning routine when she stopped dead in pure horror; she had forgotten to take her meds! This was going to be a hard day, without her anxiety meds she was going to be even more jumpy than usual. After debating for 10 minutes about whether to skip school she decided that she could do this.

_'I can do this. I can do this' _Allison repeated this in a mantra-like fashion all the way to school.

As she neared the entrance she felt herself starting to get increasingly panicked. She willed herself to slow her breathing and focus on getting to the parking lot, where she said she'd meet Chase. When she saw him she felt instantly reassured, something that she hasn't felt for years. He smiled when he saw her and moved from his perch to hug her. She automatically flinched away from him, mentally cursing herself for doing so after seeing the hurt look on his face.

'Chase, I...' She stopped and drew in a deep breath 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, but I forgot to take my meds today'

He gave her a questioning look but didn't ask her to elaborate, trusting her enough to open up in her own time. As usual, he was right.

'We've both got first period free, right?' After a nod from Chase she continued 'let's go to the park and I'll tell you everything'

After home room and morning announcements her and Chase left and walked to the children's park up the street from the school. Chase directed them to the swings and they took one each.

'So...?' Chase said it like a question and waited for the blonde to explain.

Allison took a deep breath. Surprisingly, she was coping well without the meds right now, but that could be put down to Chase's presence. She began to explain the entire story

'I take anxiety medication for my PTSD' she stated bluntly, expecting him to question that. Instead, when she looked up she saw deep concern in his blue-green eyes. He was clearly waiting for her to continue.

And continue she did. She told him all about how she had watched her alcoholic father physically abuse her mother for years before she was deemed 'old enough' in his eyes for him to start hitting her and kicking her around. This had gone on for years before he had been taken to rehab and then jail after he had been drunk and hit her in the middle of the supermarket when she was 12. Her mother had her checked for any brain damage and she was diagnosed with PTSD after flinching or going into an anxiety attack whenever someone came near her. She told Chase how she went to see a therapist twice a week but now that they had moved she had a new one and her first appointment was later today which was making her extremely nervous.

The next thing she new was the smell of Chase's cologne as he launched himself at her and enveloped her in a huge hug. She tensed for a few seconds before relaxing into his arms.

'I'm so sorry' the Australian's voice became thick as he struggled to hold back tears 'lets stay here for the day'

Allison laughed and wiped her own unshod tears from her eyes, grateful that no one from school was around.

The two of them joked around for the next two hours, happy to be talking about lighthearted things instead of heavy and depressing topics. Chase was in the middle of describing his holiday in the Caribbean when he caught sight of someone over Allison's shoulder and broke out in a huge grin

'James! James, over here!' Chase yelled excitedly, practically bouncing in his swing

He smiled excitedly at Allison, clearly wanting her to meet this James. What she was completely not expecting was for him to get up and kiss James whilst wrapping his arms around his neck.

_'What?!_' Allison sat there in shock _'my gaydar didn't go off at all'_

Chase turned around, blushing furiously 'Allison, this is my boyfriend, James Wilson'

**Please don't kill me for making Chase gay, I couldn't think of another legitimate reason for him to not be interested in dating Cameron. Anyway, sorry about the lack of Cadley, but this was essential for the start of the Cadley stuff**

**please review, it makes me write faster :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 guysssss! There's more Cadley in this :) I think the next chapter will be from Thirteen's POV :)**

**standard disclaimers**

James turned out to be wonderful. He was in the same year of school as them but he went to Princeton General High. He was now telling the story of how him and Chase met three years ago.

'He looked like a little lost puppy, it was adorable!' James smiled warmly at his boyfriend 'he was just sat there on the bench picking at his food an-'

James stopped due to Taylor Swift being blasted out of someone's phone

Flushing with embarrassment, Allison rummaged in her bag to find it 'Sorry, it's my mum, she requested the ringtone'

Answering it she heard her mother breathe a sigh of relief 'Where have you been Ally?! You didn't reply to any of my texts and you didn't come home after school!'

Allison thought for a moment 'I'm sorry mum. I don't think I get very good signal around here because I didn't get any of your texts. I'm just at the park with Chase and his boyfriend, don't worry, I'll be home in 15 minutes'

Allison heard an audible sigh over the phone 'you don't have time, your appointment is in 25 minutes. I'll come and get you with a change of clothes'

Hanging up Allison turned back to her new friends 'sorry guys but I've gotta go, appointment's in 25 minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, Chase? And maybe we could could all meet up at the weekend?'

Chase and James nodded in agreement as the watched her run off to meet her mums car.

Allison changed at lightening speed on the way to the therapists office, arriving with 20 minutes to spare.

'Do you want me to stay, honey?' Allison's mum turned around to look at her

'I'll be fine mum, honestly. I'll walk back after my appointment'

Her mum nodded. Allison got out the car and waved to her mum as she drove off. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the building.

Inside, it looked similar to her old therapist's place in Chicago. A little secretary's office was joined to one of the walls. There were children of various ages dotted about the waiting area, ranging from ages 5-17. She assumed her therapist specialised in children. She tried to decided where to sit. Next to the crying little boy? definitely not. Maybe next to a girl who looked about her own age? She couldn't really tell, a curtain of shiny brown hair prevented Allison from seeing her face. In the end, she went for a seat directly opposite the brunette girl where no one else was sat. Allison picked up a magazine and pretended to be interested in it so she wouldn't have to deal with seeing people staring at her. Unfortunately, this tactic proved fruitless as she soon felt a pair of eyes boring holes into the top of her head. She had a feeling it was the brunette across from her, trying her best to ignore it she pulled out her phone and fired off a message to Chase.

'Where do u want 2 go at the weekend?'

She sat patiently, not really expecting a reply as Chase was probably too wrapped up in his boyfriend, both literally and metaphorically. She chanced a look around. What she was not expecting was to instantly lock eyes with the brunette sitting across from her. Her eyes were a mixture of colours, they seemed to change as the light shifted. Green, blue, grey. What was even more surprising to Allison was that she recognised this beautiful pair of eyes; they belonged to none other than Remy Hadley. Judging by the beautiful brunette's stare Allison could tell that Thirteen hadn't recognised her, but then, why would she? Why would the most gorgeous and popular girl in school recognise the shy new girl who had only been there two days, and only attended one of those days? No, Thirteen was only staring because she was new in the therapist's office. Allison guessed that the same people saw each other every week and she was throwing them off just by being there.

Suddenly, an assistant appeared, glanced at her clipboard and then said loudly

'Remy Hadley, Dr Taub will see you now'

Allison sighed regretfully as Thirteen got up, stretching her long slender legs and shuffled into the therapist's room.

_'I wonder why she's here? Chase didn't mention anything' _Allison sat thinking about different possibilities '_Maybe he doesn't know, maybe no one knows. That would be interesting'_

About 10 minutes later, Thirteen walked out of the office and stride straight out the door. Allison thought she saw her hand go to her eyes, but it could've been here imagination. Jolting her out of her thought process, the assistant called her name and she got up and shuffled nervously into the room.

She was instantly relaxed once she scanned the room, she didn't know if it was the posters of lots of current music artists (there was even a Taylor Swift one!) or the fact that the entire room looked like the set of Friends but it was oddly comforting. She took a seat and voiced her first question

'Did you receive my files from Chicago?'

He nodded and she felt relieved, she didn't want to have to explain everything that was in there. She voiced her next question

So. Where would you like me to start? I was hoping to talk about my new school, if that's ok?' She looked at him hopefully

Dr Taub smiled 'that will be fine Allison'

So she talked. About her classes, her new friend Chase, and how she had told him everything and the absolutely exquisite brunette in most of her classes. Dr Taub held up a hand to pause her

'What is this girl's name?'

Allison smiled 'I just saw her outside actually, Remy Hadley, I don't think she recognised me though' she smiled sadly 'I mean, why would she?'

Dr Taub just smiled which made Allison think. What if Thirteen had recognised her? Why on earth would she? Allison was just a plain damaged girl, Thirteen would never notice her.

_'It's just me getting my hopes up' _she thought '_there's no way she'd ever recognise me, I'm a nobody' _

Allison got up to leave but before she left Dr Taub called her back

'Every time I meet someone new I ask them to bring in a poster of a band or artist they like, would you bring one in when you're next here?'

'Of course'

Smiling, Allison left.

**please review and follow, it means a lot. Do you all think this is going well so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Check me out guys! Two chapters in one day? Say whaaaaat? :)**

**anyway, I know this is short but I needed them both to be at the same point, I'll probably just switch back to narrative after this or mainly Cameron's POV**

**standard disclaimers**

**WARNING: possible mildly triggering material**

Thirteen's POV

_'Who is that?! She's beautiful! Wait, what?'_

Remy didn't know what to think as the blonde haired girl walked into the room. She was clearly new, Remy has never seen her before. Remy thought she was very pretty. She immediately out her in front of her face so the girl wouldn't stare. However, her plan back fired as the blonde sat down opposite her and proceeded to pick up a magazine and read.

She switched tactics and set about staring intently at the top of the blonde's head, which she soon discovered was actually her natural colour. Without warning, the blonde looked up, straight into her unsuspecting eyes. Her eyes were blue. But not just any blue. It was like someone had gotten every blue thing in the universe, the sky, the ocean, violets, forget-me-nots, blueberries, anything you could think of, to make her swirling sapphire eyes. Remy thought she saw a spark of recognition but it was quickly covered up by a blank stare. Their staring contest was interrupted by Rachel, the assistant, calling her name out, reluctantly she got up and walked into the office.

'Who's the new girl? I've not see her before!' Remy hadn't even sat down and she was already firing questions at him.

'Remy, you know I can't discuss other patients with you. Now, would you like to sit down and tell me about your day?'

This had been the part Remy was dreading. Her day had been terrible. First, Eric had been ignoring her all day which made her wonder if it was something she did or he was just too focused on his sports right now. She was so distracted by this that she was told off by several different teachers throughout the day. She even had after school detention tomorrow. That washy even the worst part though

'Er-Eric came up to me, aft-after school and he...he said we should break up'

At this point Remy burst into tears, unable to continue. Dr Taub assured her that she was going to be fine and perhaps they continue this next time.

Remy left quickly, she didn't want anyone to see her crying, she didn't want to appear weak. She ran. She ran to the park by the school, trying to clear her thoughts. Sitting down on the swing she tried to organise what had happened today. She decided to do it in the form of a letter, to her best friend Lawrence.

_Lawrence,_

_So much has happened since I last write to you. Eric broke up with me today, said we should 'see other people', I think he is, was, cheating on me. Also, my friends still don't know about my cutting or my dad's alcohol problem. There just hasn't been a right time to tell them. There's this new girl at therapy; she's very pretty, I think you'd like her. She kept staring at me though, although I was staring at her first to be honest. Anyway, that's all I have for today. Bye Kutner._

_Oh, I also got detention, go me!_

Remy didn't even realise she was crying until the girl from therapy sat down next to her on the swing and said

'Hey, why are you crying?'

Cameron's POV

Walking out of the building, Allison breathed in the fresh air, feeling very positive about her new therapist. She couldn't help but feel a little concerned about Thirteen though, but that was in her nature; she had always cared about people. She put her earphones securely in her ears before playing her Taylor Swift mix on the lowest volume as there weren't many cars or people to create noise.

On her way home, Allison thought it would be nice to walk through the park as it was late and no one would be there. As she was walking she got a reply from Chase

'Idk, there's a gd pizza place downtown, what do u think?'

'Sounds gd, I'll tell my mum'

Closing down the message she continued on her peaceful walk. Suddenly she heard something. She probably would've missed the sound of quiet sobbing has it not been for the silence that came with the changing tracks on her phone. Looking around she saw a girl on the swings, she assumed that she was the one crying. Then she realised that it was Thirteen.

_'So I was right'_ she thought _'she was crying when she left'_

Feeling concerned, Allison made her way over quietly, not wanting to startle or scare the crying brunette. She sat down on the swing, looked at her sadly for a few seconds before saying gently

'Hey, why are you crying?'

**Did you guys like the Cadley in this? I promise the next chapter will have major Cadley feels in it. Please review and fav/follow etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! So, I was going to put this up last night but I got really tired and fell asleep :p**

**standard disclaimers**

**WARNING: mentions triggering topics (suicide, depression, abuse)**

**and can I just clarify? When Cameron talks about being abused by her dad, it is not sexually. At all. Only physical**

Allison saw the classic 'rabbit in headlights' look in Remy's eyes and saw her going through the fight or flight process, it was kind of adorable to watch. She was pleased when Remy decided to stay.

'I'm Allison, Allison Cameron'

Allison decided to play it safe and not mention that they went to the same school.

'I'm Remy Hadley, but then, you knew that. You can call me Thirteen'

Allison took a chance and asked her why

'Thats an interesting nickname, how did you get it?'

Remy smiled slightly, her beautiful smiled tinged with sadness, clearly remembering.

'Well, me and my mum had decided to go to this fair thing in my town and I went on hook a duck. The stalk guy told me if I got a number with a star on it then I won a special prize' Thirteen paused for a minute 'I picked out number 13, my mum called me her lucky 13'

Allison grinned, that was so cute.

'I was 11 when that happened, two years later my mum died, when I was 13. From then on the nickname stuck.'

Allison felt her eyes water, what a dreadful thing to experience so young. Taking a nosedive Allison pressed on

'What happened to her? Your mum?'

Remy looked close to tears

'She had Huntington's Chorea.'

Remy stated it bluntly, her voice void of emotions, her mother clearly being a painful topic.

Allison's eyes sparked with interest. She was training to be a doctor and knew the implications of having a parent with Huntington's.

'Do you?'

'Do I what?' Remy looked confused

'Have Huntington's? Do you have Huntington's?'

Remy was becoming very confused, how could this girl possibly know what Huntington's was, and know it was passed on genetically?

Allison chuckled at her confusion 'I want to be a doctor, I read medical journals in my spare time, I know it's geeky'

Remy smiled at her 'it's not.' She then paused for a moment 'I don't know if I have it, I don't want to find out. If I do have it I'll feel guilty for putting my dad through it again and if I don't I'll still feel guilty because my brother had it and I didn't'

Tears were now sliding freely down Remy's face. She wrapped her arms round herself. Allison felt her caring complex kick in and she reached over to pull the brunette into a hug. Remy tensed at first, but then relaxed into the hug, feeling peculiarly fuzzy at being comforted and not being judged for appearing weak.

Allison didn't pull away. She knew that Remy needed this and would hug her for as long as she needed, regardless of her own feelings. Remy pulled away and wiped her eyes, sniffing slightly. She looked into Allison's eyes

'Thank you, for understanding, and for being here'

Allison nodded, blushing 'Is that the reason you go to therapy? Because of your mum?'

Thirteen nodded 'partly. Also because of my friend Lawrence Kutner. He killed himself, in front of me. I went on a downward spiral from there. I started cutting, smoking, drinking. My parents forced me into therapy, and it's helped. A lot. I stopped drinking and smoking almost 2 years ago.'

Allison congratulated her, but noticed how she didn't say she'd stopped cutting but decided to leave that alone. For now.

'I was talking to Lawrence, before you came, that's why I was crying'

Allison nodded in understanding although she felt ashamed at interrupting a conversation.

_'I can't believe I'm talking to Remy Hadley'_ Allison thought excitedly _'Chase won't believe this'_

Thirteen stopped her mid-thought 'what about you? How come your in therapy?'

Allison smiled ruefully 'I suffer from PTSD. My dad physically abused me as a kid. He got arrested and sent to jail after he got drunk and hit me in the supermarket. When mum sent me to get checked for brain damage they diagnosed me with PTSD. I started going to therapy after that.'

It was Allison's turned to be surprised. Thirteen had lent over to give her a huge hug. They both shrieked slightly as they slipped off the swings and fell to the floor, laughing, still wrapped in each others arms. Their giggles died down after while and they just lay there in comfortable silence.

After a while, Allison felt a change in Thirteen's breathing. She had fallen asleep on Allison's shoulder. Smiling, she was reluctant to wake her up, but her dad was probably wondering where she was. Allison had already sent a message to her mum, explaining where she was and why she was so late.

Thirteen was probably worn out by all the crying she had done. Stroking her hair, Allison whispered softly

'Thirteen, Thirteen, you need to get up, it's almost 11...Remy, wake up'

Thirteen's eyes fluttered open. Allison though she looked so adorable all curled up.

Rubbing her eyes, Thirteen sat up slowly 'What? What's happening?'

Allison smirked slightly 'you fell asleep, it's nearly 11 o'clock.'

'Oh shit' Thirteen looked around wildly 'shit, my dad will be so worried!'

Allison took pity on her 'hey, hey, it'll be fine. Where do you live? I'll walk you home'

Remy stood up and put her hand out to help Allison up. Smiling, Allison linked their arms and they walked the short distance to Thirteen's house. After coming to a stop outside the gate Thirteen took one of Allison's hands.

'Thank you, fortonight. You're the first person I've told all that to, not including Dr Taub obviously. Please don't tell anyone, ok?' After receiving a nod from Allison she continued 'maybe I'll see you again? After your next appointment?'

Allison nodded in agreement whilst thinking _'or maybe tomorrow, during Advanced Chem?'_

Thirteen then surprised Allison, and herself, by leaning down and kissing the blonde's cheek lightly.

'Good night Allison. I think I'm going to enjoy being friends with you, you make me feel very comfortable and...safe'

Allison hugged her quickly, said goodbye and started to walk home.

_'She said I make her feel comfortable, and safe'_ Allison pondered this all the way home before concluding _'she makes me feel the same way; I haven't felt like that in years'_

**Warm Cadley feels! They're so adorable :) there won't be as much in the next chapter but we will see how Thirteen reacts when she discovers that Cameron goes to her school **

**please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, got a really long chapter today, almost 2000 words! :) I've had over 200 views, thank you so much, I love you all! And thank you to the reviewers ;)**

**DISCLAIMERS: I don't own any brand or person or company you may recognise in this chapter**

Allison got to school early today. For two main reasons. One, so she could talk to Chase, about therapy and about Thirteen; although she wasn't really sure how much she would reveal about that. And two, so she would have a chance to get settled in class before Remy came in so she wouldn't be too startled. Allison was nearly completed convinced her plan would work; she was the type of person who blended in easily, so hopefully Thirteen wouldn't see her.

She took her customary seat in Advanced Chem, waiting for Chase to show up. She was feeling very anxious, even though she has taken her meds this morning. Seeing Chase, Allison ran over to hug him.

'Chase, I have something really important to tell you! Come sit down!'

Allison practically dragged Chase over to his seat. Fortunately for her, she was facing away from where Thirteen sat, so hopefully she wouldn't freak her out too soon. She was practically bouncing in her chair while Chase looked at her with extreme curiosity.

'So, why are you bouncing like a five year old at Christmas?'

Allison practically squealed in excitement

'On the way back from therapy, I walked by the park and guess who was there?! Thirteen!'

Allison had decided to leave out the fact that Thirteen had been at therapy too, she knew Chase was her best friend but Thirteen had made her promise not to tell.

'What? What did you say to her?'

Allison explained mostly everything, only leaving out the sensitive parts, like Thirteen's therapy, Kutner and the fact that she fell asleep in her arms.

'We were there for like, four hours. But, she didn't recognise me, but then, why would she? I mean, I'm just a nobody and she's only seen my once at school so...'

Allison trailed off, wrapped up in her own train of thought. Without her knowing, the entire class had filed in and the lesson had started. She also didn't notice how Thirteen had done a double take when she walked past her seat, although, as she couldn't get a proper view of her face, Thirteen assumed it was not Allison Cameron, the therapy girl, but just an ordinary girl.

Allison was so deep in thought that she didn't notice she was being asked a question until Chase nudged her arm.

'Miss Cameron, would you be so kind as to answer the question?'

Allison panicked. She had not been listening at all 'Sorry sir, I'm not concentrating very well today, may I go to the nurse? I feel a bit ill'

The teacher nodded and Allison packed her textbook into her bag, told Chase not to bother meeting her for lunch and left hurriedly from the classroom, but just slow enough to catch the look of pure shock that Thirteen wore. Grimacing, Allison left, pulling a piece of paper and a pen from her bag.

'Come to the park at 8, I'll explain everything. I promise.'

Allison folded this note and slid it through the gap in Thirteen's locker. Before she took off, she remembered to go to the nurses office. After sufficiently faking sickness, she got a note that allowed her to leave school (the recommendation being that she go home). Of course, Allison ignored this bit and she decided to go into town. She still needed a poster for her therapists office. She couldn't get a Taylor Swift poster, there was already one there. This could take some thought. After trailing round several shops, stopping for chips on the way.

She finally found a shop that exclusively sold band merchandise, aka, Allison's idea of heaven. After quickly scanning the shelves, Allison found two posters she really liked. A McFly poster, consisting of the four members dressed in smart suits. She smiled at this, she had the same poster pinned up on her wall from when she went to their Memory Lane concert last year but she didn't want to take it down, hence the new one. The other poster was of Drake Bell. Allison had been obsessed with Drake Bell ever since he had been on the Amanda Show, and then on Drake&amp;Josh. Having never been to one of his concerts, Allison decided to keep this poster for herself, she had just enough space on her poster filled walls to put it, she hoped.

After paying for the posters and leaving the shop, Allison decided to head home, knowing her mum would be working, so she could pretend to have been curled up watching tv for most of the day. By the time7:30came around Allison had already watched an entire season of her favourite show, Merlin. When she realised the time, she jumped out of bed and started rushing around to make herself look nice. She suddenly stopped in her tracks

_'Why am I making such an effort? It's not like we're on a date!'_

Allison continued to think this over whilst getting dressed. Finishing up, she grabbed her phone, her bag and went down to the kitchen to inform her mum she was going out for a bit

'Mum? I'm just going for some fresh air, to help with my headache'

Her mum nodded, not really paying attention as she was too engrossed in the film that was playing. Turning to leave, Allison grabbed the spare key, thinking her mum would probably lock the door before she went to bed shortly.

Allison set off at a brisk pace in an effort to keep warm. She stopped at the local store and brought herself some Skittles as she hadn't had any lunch or dinner. Munching happily, Allison put the Drake Bell mix on her phone and whistled the tube of Bitchcraft all the way to the park. She took a seat on the swing and glanced at her watch. Unfortunately, she got there 15 minutes early, which gave her time to get nervous about what she would say

_'She's probably going to hate me'_ Allison thought sadly _'I mean, I kind of lied to her.'_ 'Arrgghh why am I making this so complicated?!'

Suddenly, a voice jolted her from her thinking 'making what so complicated?'

Allison looked up to find a stunning Thirteen looking down at her, smirking.

'I, uh, I said that out loud? It doesn't matter, it's not important'

Chuckling softly, Thirteen sat down. On Allison's lap. Even with the empty swing next to them. Wrapping her arms around Allison, Thirteen leant her head onto Allison's shoulder, shivering slightly. Feeling Thirteen shivering, Allison wrapped her arms around her tightly, also wrapping them around the chains of the swing so as not to fall off. She leant her head onto Thirteen's and breathed in the smell of her hair; she smelled like apples.

Thirteen spoke up suddenly 'you r hair smells nice, like flowers'

Allison giggled 'yours smells like apples, I like it'

Thirteen smiled into Allison's coat. After five minutes of sitting in silence Allison asked Thirteen a question, hoping to get an honest answer

'Are you okay?'

Thirteen sighed 'Yes...no, I don't know'

Allison hugged her tighter 'you can tell me, if you want to, I'll always listen'

Remy snuggled into Allison, not saying anything for a while. When she did start talking, Allison knew not to interrupt her, or she wouldn't be able to finish

'Its my dad, he's...he's got a new girlfriend. She is absolutely horrible to me. That's why I was so glad to get out of the house, I can't stand it, everything she's says is some kind of insult towards me, I hate it. I hate her. I don't want to go home'

Thirteen soon had tears running rivers down her cheeks. Allison hugged her tightly, trying to put her thoughts into it. She couldn't say what she was thinking, she didn't think there was a word for this emotion. Suddenly, something occurred to her

'Hey, maybe you can stay at mine tonight?' Allison looked at her nervously 'that is, if you want to and your dad's ok with it?'

Allison took Thirteen's huge hug to mean yes. She quickly text her mum and told her she would be bringing a friend round to sleep over.

'Did you want to go to your house and get clothes or anything?'

Thirteen nodded, standing up. She offered her hand to pull Allison up but didn't let go when they started walking

_'We're holding hands! Should I question it or just keeping holding her hand?'_

Allison was mentally questioning everything about this situation when she realised that they had reached Thirteen's house. Looking at Thirteen she could tell she was nervous. Thinking that this woman must be an absolute horror, Allison gently squeezed Thirteen's hand

'Do you want me to come with you?'

Thirteen nodded 'please?'

They walked into the house and Thirteen instantly dropped Allison's hand. Feeling sad at the loss of contact she could hear Thirteen talking to her dad in the next room. Deciding to stay where she was she pulled out her phone and told her mum they would be about half and hour.

Thirteen came back out and pulled Allison upstairs into her room. The first thing Allison noticed was the wall filled entirely with pictures. Literally, there was no wall space left. Allison started looking through all the pictures, some of them were of Thirteen and friends from school, her with her dad, and some with people she assumed where her mum and brother. There were also several childhood photos from holidays and stills from home videos, Allison thought the entire thing was amazing. She noticed there were a few gaps dotted randomly around

'Thirteen, why are there random gaps in the wall?'

Thirteen sighed and walked up next to Allison 'that's where photos of me and Foreman were. I've kept one up there because it was a big part of my life, but I gave the rest to him.'

Allison wrapped a comforting arm around Thirteen's waist, feeling pleased when the brunette leant into her. Picking up the bag she had packed, Thirteen led the way downstairs, once again moving away from Allison.

Not likely the loss of contact, Allison resolved to ask her about it when they started walking.

'How come you moved away when we went passed your dad? Does he not like me or something? Was it something I did?'

Thirteen felt bad for making Allison feel so insecure 'it's not you, sweetie, I just don't want my dad thinking I'm bi on top of everything else. He tends to jump to conclusions a lot'

Allison felt like crying 'he definitely won't like me then' she mumbled. Although apparently she wasn't quiet enough

'You're bi?' With a nod, Thirteen continued 'me too'

Allison looked at her in surprise 'I thought you said...' Trailing off, Allison got very confused

'Just because I said I didn't want him thinking it, doesn't mean I'm not. He's very opinionated about that. When my brother came out my dad kicked him out the house'

Allison thought that was very sad and reached out to squeeze Thirteen's hand in an effort to console her, which effectively closed the gap between them and they held hands in comfortable silence the rest of the way. They stopped at Allison's front dour

'Ok, you ready to meet my mum?'

**please review and follow guys :) and could someone from America please PM me about how school works there? You would be a big help**


	8. Chapter 8

**OVER 500 VIEWS GUYS! Thank you so much, I love you all :) so this chapter has some proper Cadley in it, I'm so proud of myself :) thanks to the people who've reviewed, I'm not very good with replying to them so I'll just leave a general thanks here every few chapters**

**standard disclaimers**

**WARNING: contains potentially triggering material**

Chapter 7

Allison looked at Thirteen, who nodded nervously, glancing anxiously between the door and Allison. Gripping her hand tighter, Allison led Thirteen through the door and into the kitchen.

'Mum, this is Thirteen, Thirteen, this is my mum, Leigh.'

After they exchanged pleasantries, Allison practically dragged Thirteen up the stairs and into her room. Flopping down onto her bed and sighing dramatically Allison looked to Thirteen

'You like?'

Thirteen smiled at Allison, a slight twinkle in her eyes

'No. I love!'

Thirteen then started making a circuit of the room, admiring all the posters and what looked like professional drawings of Disney characters. Sitting down next to Allison, Thirteen clapped her hands

'I love all your posters, I can't believe we have practically the same taste in music!' squealing excitedly Thirteen continued 'and where did you get the drawings from? They look very expensive'

Fiddling with a stray thread on her jumper Allison refused to meet Thirteen's eyes 'I...um, I drew them actually. All of them.'

Thirteen looked astounded 'they're amazing! Where did you learn to do that?'

'I didn't, I was bored one day so I just started drawing Peter Pan. You can pick one, if you want?'

Thirteen's eyes were shining 'I don't know, you must have worked so hard on them...'

'Seriously, you can have one, I don't mind, I've got copies of them all anyway'

Thirteen got up, looking around at all the drawings 'umm, oh I don't know! Err, can I have the Thumper drawing? He's my favourite character ever'

Allison nodded 'I'll just get it for you. How come he's your favourite?'

Thirteen looked wistfully 'my brother used to call me Thumper, before he killed himself'

Allison gasped audibly. 'He-he what?'

'Yeah. He killed himself. When he got his first tremor, he got so freaked out and didn't want to put my dad through that again; he moved from Massachusetts to Ohio. We only found out he killed himself after my dad was called to identify the body'

Allison could see Thirteen struggling to hold back tears, enveloping her in a hug she stroked her chocolate brown her and whispered comfortingly in her ear

'You don't have to be strong all the time you know? It's okay to cry sometimes, even if it isn't what you want'

At this, Thirteen let go and burst into uncontrollable sobs, shaking against Allison, getting her t shirt wet with tears.

'I'm sorry, i-it's just th-that I can n-n-never let go. Everyone expects me to, expects me to be this cool and confident girl when I'm actually just a broken, lonely nobody'

Allison could feel her own eyes brimming with unshed tears, she clung onto Thirteen, not wanting to ever let her go

_'Stay with me, forever. I'll keep you safe' _

But out loud she said 'Listen to me, Remy, you are not a nobody, okay? Don't ever think that about yourself. You are the most beautiful human being I've ever had the privilege to meet. And sometimes, it's okay to let go; tell you what, if you ever feels like its getting too much, just come and find me and I'll help you, okay? Promise me, you'll come looking for me, or text me or call me, whenever you have a problem, whether it's four in the morning or the middle of the day. I'll be there. And, don't do _anything_ without talking to me, I don't want you to hurt yourself because I couldn't be there for you'

Allison was freely crying now, and so was Thirteen. At that moment they both felt something change in their relationship, they were no longer just two people who met at the park; Allison didn't know what they were, friends? No, they were something different, but she couldn't think of a word to describe it. There probably wasn't one

_'God the English language was annoying, so many words for the same thing but not one word for this?'_

Thirteen pulled out of the hug and put her hands on Allison's shoulders. Tilting her head slightly, she looked quizzically at Allison

'You called me Remy'

'I, uh, yeah. Sorry'

'Don't be.' Remy smiled brightly at her 'I like it, a lot'

Allison ducked her head, flushing. She leaned against Thirteen's shoulder, suddenly craving the contact.

Thirteen obliged, wrapping her arms around the blonde and slowly lying down onto the bed, pulling Allison down with her so she was lying half next to her, half on top.

Allison could feel herself getting sleepy due to her extreme comfort

_'Lets just stay here and forget everything'_

Sighing heavily, Allison shook herself mentally and sat up. She smiled fondly as she looked down at Thirteen, who had fallen asleep

_'Look at her, she's so adorable!' _

Allison gently stroked down Thirteen's cheek with her finger, she followed the contours of Thirteen's face and suddenly found her finger tracing her lips. Without thinking about the consequences, Allison slowly leant down, fluttered her eyes closed and lightly brushed her lips over Thirteen's.

Unexpectedly, Thirteen's eyelids quivered and slowly fluttered open. She unconsciously put her fingers to her lips, as if trying to remember something. She looked up into Allison's guilt ridden eyes

'Did, did you just...kiss me?'

Allison swallowed audibly 'I, yes, no- I'm sorry, you were asleep and I do-'

Allison's rambling was cut off as Thirteen pulled her down for a proper kiss.

Her mind went blank. All she could focus on was the sensation of Thirteen's lips against hers. She pulled away for air and looked deep into Thirteen's eyes

'Remy...'

'Mmh?'

'What just happened?'

'Well, Ally, I believe that was called kissing'

'Haha, hilarious Remy, I meant what just happened in terms of...us?'

Remy thought for a moment 'I don't know, I guess I didn't really know I liked you like that until you kissed me, which was amazing by the way'

Allison smiled 'I knew I liked you, since my first day in Advanced Chem'

Allison continued to stare into Thirteen's turquoise orbs. She leant down to kiss her again, but, much to Thirteen's disappointment, it only lasted a few perfect seconds

'Remy?'

'Yes, Ally?'

'Wi-would you be my girlfriend?'

'I would love to Allison, absolutely'

**LOTS OF FLUFF! I have no idea what will be in the next chapter :) please review and follow/favourite; if you have any requests or queries about this story just PM me or leave a review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long! Had major writers block :( anyway, Chapter 8!**

Allison and Thirteen were on their way to meet James and Chase. As it was Saturday the town was bustling with people.

'Just because there's a tiny bit of sunshine why does the entire population of New Jersey have to congregate here?'

Thirteen laughed at Allison's frustration. Seeing another wave of people advancing on them Thirteen gripped Allison's hand tightly, fearing being swept away by the oncoming sea of pedestrians. Grinning, Allison wrapped an anchoring arm around her slender waist, ensuring that they wouldn't be separated.

'Remind me where we're going again, Ally?'

'We're going to meet James and Chase at this cafe the Wilson's own. I think James is bringing a few people from his school as well'

'And remind me as to why I agreed to this?'

Allison chuckled 'because, Remy, I asked you nicely, and you know you want to really'

Remy sighed, Allison was right as usual.

'Whats wrong, sweetie?'

Allison looked slightly worried about Thirteen's lack of banter.

'Its nothing really, it's just...I, what if we see someone we know? I don't know if I'm ready yet, to let people know'

Allison smiled kindly, she had gone through the same thing, just a few years previous.

'It'll be okay, and if we see anyone we'll leave straight away, okay?'

Thirteen smiled and nodded, more ready for the day, knowing that they could leave if she got uncomfortable. She assumed they would just sit and eat in the cafe for a bit, maybe go for a walk, Allison had been very secretive about it. She remembered when Allison had asked her to go.

'_What are you doing at the weekend?' Allison looked over at her_

_'I don't think I'm doing anything, why?'_

_'Well, Chase and James asked me to go hang out with them and I was wondering if you wanted to go?'_

_Thirteen picked up her drink 'I don't know, what if he only asked you to go so he could ask you out?'_

_Allison laughed lightly, waiting for Thirteen to take a drink before saying _

_'Chase is gay'_

_Her waiting had the desired effect; Thirteen had spat her drink all over the floor, and herself, it was quite comical._

_Spluttering Thirteen looked at her incredulously 'Chase. Chase is gay? As in, with other guys?'_

_Allison burst out laughing 'I would've thought you'd know that! Being the most popular girl in school, figured you'd have all the gossip'_

_Thirteen looked slightly miffed, but only until she realised Allison was joking around 'I've never heard that, I wonder why...'_

_Allison thought for a moment 'well, James goes to Princeton General, and Chase doesn't really talk to people. He was staring at me for like, 15 minutes on my first day and I still had to be the one to talk to him!'_

_Thirteen laughed at this, then her smile dropped, leaving her looking quite forlorn. Allison came over and put an arm round her_

_'What's up?'_

_'Its just, I guess that I don't really make an effort with people who aren't in my 'clique' I suppose. I'm kind of shallow actually' Thirteen looked close to tears_

_'Oh Remy, you aren't shallow! You've just had no reason, or anything in common with him, so you don't need to talk to him. It's like with us, I wouldn't have had anything in common with you if you hadn't been in the park on my way home'_

_Thirteen smiled 'I probably wouldn't have even noticed you go to the same school as me to be honest'_

_Allison laughed 'probably not. I would've fancied you for months, maybe tried it on with Chase before getting with some random girl' _

_Thirteen looked slightly shocked 'what do you mean, months? Wouldn't you have even tried talking to me?'_

_Allison chuckled 'yes, months. I once fancied a guy for 9 months but I couldn't ask him out because he was dating my ex. And I'm kind of intimidated by beautiful popular girls like you, so no, I probably wouldn't have'_

_'Oh. Wait, you think I'm beautiful?'_

_Allison had not expected Thirteen to pick up on that 'Of course I do! You're the most beautiful girl I've ever had the fortune to meet'_

_Thirteen's blush flooded down her neck, not expecting the lavishing compliment 'I'm not that beautiful, I'm just ordinary looking'_

_Allison spluttered slightly 'You, ordinary?! Are you serious? You could never be ordinary. You are so extraordinary, it's not even realistic, you jus- hey, why are you crying?'_

_Allison's tone softened 'Remy?'_

_Thirteen wiped at the tears that had silently made rivers down her cheeks, she had not made a sound, just looking at Allison in disbelief. How could she think all that about her? She was just a broken girl with the ability to pretend._

_'Remy, Remy, you're scaring me. What did I say? I'm sorry, if I said wrong, or inappropriate. Please Remy, what's wrong?'_

_Allison gripped Thirteen's hands in an effort to get her to respond, when this failed she kissed her cheek with a feather-like touch and leant her head against Thirteen's, willing to wait out her internal struggle. When Thirteen had stopped sobbing, she buried her head in Allison's hair and clung onto her like she was a lifeline. Allison hugged her fiercely, stroking her hair, hoping to repair whatever damage she has done._

_Remy wiped her eyes with the back of her hand 'Sorry. I said, did you really mean all that?'_

_Allison smiled softly at Thirteen and looked into her teal green eyes 'Of course I meant it, sweetie. You're an amazing, beautiful, intelligent girl, how could I not mean it?'_

_Allison gently swiped at the tears that had started making tracks slowly down her face again. Clearly Thirteen was new to the whole receiving compliments thing, perhaps she would be the one to change that._

_'Sweetie, don't cry. You're beautiful, you just don't see it'_

_With these words Allison leant in, keeping her eyes locked with Thirteen's and pressed a kiss to her lips._

They had reached the cafe. Allison dragged her over to where Chase and James were already seated, drinking glasses of cola. Allison smiled brightly at the pair

'Hey Chase, James, This is Remy. Remy, this is James Wilson and you know Chase'

The girls sat down opposite James and Chase. Thirteen noticed the extra seat

'Who else is coming?'

James answered her straight away

'My friend from Princeton General is coming. His name is Gregory House, he's a bit... strange'

Allison and Thirteen raised their eyebrows in unison. The description of this guy was vague at best. Allison wondered what he was really like. Before she had much chance to think about it James interrupted her train of thought

'Oh, and one more thing? Don't mention his cane, he hates it'

Allison and Thirteen's eyebrows practically vanished into their hairlines at this. A cane? This guy was definitely strange. Whilst they were waiting, the girls ordered drinks and talked to the guys, mainly getting to know each other better. Suddenly James looked up and smiled

'Greg, nice of you to join us'

Greg smiled sarcastically 'when you said there'd be girls, I thought you meant two single girls, two single _straight_ girls. I was hoping to take one home. Or both.'

Allison and Thirteen looked at each other. Who was this guy? Blatantly hitting in them in the crudest of ways.

'What a dick' Thirteen said thus under her breath, but unfortunately the whole table heard her and started sniggering.

'What's so funny?' Greg looked affronted that they appeared to be laughing at him.

Allison recovered herself first 'Sorry...it's just, James and Chase had a bet...on how long it would take you to either hit on us or say something crude. Unfortunately, they both lost' Allison burst into laughter before she could continue.

Greg looked mildly offended before shrugging and sitting down and stealing a bit of Thirteen's drink. Suddenly he choked on his drink. 'Who are _they_? They've gotta be the hottest chicks I've laid eyes on. Besides you two, which I totally dig by the way'

Allison and Thirteen rolled their eyes at the comment, not really expecting him to come back after hooking up with two girls. The conversation turned back to mindless chatter as they forgot about Greg and started taking about anything and everything, Allison had the feeling the would all become fast friends.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Greg with his arms around two girls

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please meet my lovely new friends, Lisa and Stacy'

Thirteen looked up and paled, it was Stacy Warner and Lisa Cuddy. Her two best friends. And they were staring at her; more specifically her hand intwined with Allison's on the table, what surprised her more was that they didn't look repulsed, they actually looked kind of...happy?

**thanks for reading guys, review please! Sorry for all the angsty stuff, I think there'll be more fluff in the next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, guess what?! OVER 1000 VIEWS! I actually love you guys, and thanks to the people who review**

**DISCLAIMER: unfortunately House is not mine, nor is any other thing yourecognise **

Allison felt Thirteen tense up. She knew she wasn't ready to come out to her friends but there was no way they'd get away with leaving now. Allison squeezed Remy's hand in reassurance, hoping to calm her down. She looked up sharply as the girl with curly black hair spoke

'Um, hi Thirteen. We didn't expect to see you here'

The other girl spoke 'how come you didn't tell us you would be here, we could've met up'

Thirteen looked shocked, to say the least. Why weren't they commenting? She was with her girlfriend! Her _girlfriend_. Maybe they hadn't noticed.

'_Don't be ridiculous, Remy!'_ Thirteen chastised herself _'of course they noticed'_

Allison and Thirteen were made to feel even more uncomfortable and nervous as the newcomers sat down at their table. Allison leant over to Thirteen

'What are you thinking?'

Remy gave a slight shrug 'I don't know what to think'

Allison gave a barely perceptible nod. She decided to try and listen to the conversation the others were having. James and Chase were immersed in their phones, either texting each other or playing some inane racing game. Greg and Stacy appeared to be completely ignoring everyone else, just concentrating on what each other were saying. Allison could see them slowly inching closer together, trying to be as close as physically possible while trying to remain inconspicuous. Allison continued to scan around the table until her eyes landed on Lisa. She was looking wistfully at Greg. Allison felt a spark of recognition at how Lisa was looking at Greg; it was how she had looked at Remy on that first day at school. Lisa liked Greg already after only knowing him for half an hour. Taking pity on her, Allison engaged her in a conversation.

'Hey, Lisa right?'

'Hmm? Oh, yes, that's me'

Allison chuckled at how out of it she seemed

'I'm Allison, I don't know if you recognise me? We have a lot of classes together'

'Yeah, you're new?' when Allison nodded she continued 'so where are you from?'

'I'm from Chicago, we moved from there to here a few years ago'

Lisa nodded slightly 'so how come you only joined school a week ago?'

Allison shrugged 'I was being bullied at my old school so we moved house and I came here'

Allison was glad when Lisa resisted from questioning why she was being bullied. Although she was shocked at her next question

'So how did you and Thirteen happen?'

Allison gulped loudly and Thirteen gasped 'Well, I was on my way home from, from therapy. And I decided to walk home through the park, and Remy was in the park. We talked for hours and she actually fell asleep on me, it was kind of adorable' Allison shot a smile at Remy she smiled wider when she received a grin in return. Squeezing her hand, Allison continued 'Anyway, I knew she'd see me at school the next day and when she did I faked being ill -do you remember that?- and left a note telling her to meet me in the park. She showed up, thank god, and we talked for a bit. Remy, can I tell her what happened next?'

Remy shook her head 'No, I'll do it'

Allison raised her eyebrows and smiled in support. Lisa turned slightly to focus on Thirteen.

'I wasn't feeling too good that day. My dad had a new girlfriend and she was absolutely horrible to me, I had to get out the house. I met up with Allison and I just, I couldn't do anything, I just sat there in her arms for 15 minutes, she didn't even ask why. I just needed to feel...to feel something. And she have me that' Thirteen leaned into Allison, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist 'I didn't want to go home, so we got some stuff quickly and I've been staying at Allison's since then'

Lisa looked puzzled 'so you stay at her house and then you're together? I'm confused'

Allison jumped in again 'well, not exactly. When we got to my house we went to my room and...I have a lot of drawings on my bedroom walls, which I drew myself, and most of them are Disney, I told Remy she could pick her favourite'

A look of comprehension dawned on Lisa's face 'Thumper...' it was barely a whisper but the girls heard it and nodded. Allison continued

'Anyway, she got very upset and then she fell asleep, bless her. I wasn't really thinking...I kissed her while she asleep and it woke her up'

Allison was blushing furiously so Thirteen jumped into save her girlfriend more embarrassment

'She was so adorable, I asked her if she kissed me and she was stuttering so much so I just kissed her to shut her up'

Remy leant up to give Allison a quick kiss

'Aww, you guys are so cute together!'

They both smiled at Lisa. Thirteen asked the question the couple had been dreading the answer to

'So, you have no problem with me?'

Lisa frowned 'no, why should I?'

Thirteen looked relieved 'well, we just thought you might, with me not actually having come out yet, I thought you might hate me'

Lisa frowned again 'we could never hate you, Thirteen, we've known you forever. We aren't going to suddenly start hating you over something like this!'

Thirteen sighed, clearly relieved and went to hug Lisa. She knew Stacy would accept her, she had a cousin or some other relative who was bisexual. Lisa turned her attention back to Allison

'So why didn't you talk to Thirteen at school?'

Allison laughed 'I told Remy about this. Basically, popular, pretty girls kind of intimidate me. I got bullied by them at my old school so I didn't want to face that happening again. Plus, she was dating that guy, the football guy'

Remy laughed at that 'you mean Foreman' Allison nodded 'he's such an asshole'

'How did you guys break up anyway? You never told me'

Remy sighed 'I'll tell you when we get home? It's a long story'

Allison nodded and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist, continuing to listen to the conversations around her. Thirteen and Lisa were talking about a French assignment which Allison had already started, James and Chase were now being all snuggly, much like her and Thirteen and Greg and Stacy...they appeared to have left. Allison wondered where they had gone. Checking her watch she jumped

'Remy, Remy we need to go! My appointments in half and hour'

Remy stood up quickly 'oh shit'

The girls left, leaving their cut of the bill on the table and rushed out after telling everyone they'd see them at school.

**Thanks for reading guys! Do you think it's too early to bring in characters like Amber and Lucas? I don't know if I want to wait...**

**please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, please don't kill me for not updating! School started again and I have a really big test coming up. I'm actually ahead of schedule; I wasn't expecting to get this up til my birthday (27th September) but you won't be getting any more after this until the October half term. My German test is the last day of term so I will be revising til then. I'll probably upload about 3 in that week and go back to about once a week. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House :( or anything else you may recognise :((**

Allison ran home with Remy, grabbed her poster and asked if her mum could take them to therapy

'We'll be late otherwise'

They were quiet on the car ride there, not speaking once. They didn't know why, but they were both equally nervous about going into therapy today. Maybe it's because they were a couple, or nothing had really happened since their last appointments. Allison jumped slightly as she felt Thirteen's shaky hand cling onto her own. Glancing across Allison noticed her own worry mirrored in Thirteen's and squeezed her hand tightly. Allison leaned across and kissed Remy lightly, touching their foreheads together. Looking into her eyes Allison whispered softly

'It'll be okay'

Thirteen just smiled, showing that she believed what was being said. Allison smiled back at her but it quickly faded when she realised they were at the therapists. Getting out the car, she held a hand out to Thirteen to help her out. Grinning at the gesture, Thirteen took her hand but didn't let go. Walking in, Thirteen and Allison took seats side by side in the waiting room. They didn't talk. It wasn't as if they didn't have anything to talk about, they were just too nervous. Allison voiced her thoughts

'Why are we so nervous?'

It was barely a whisper but Thirteen caught it, sighing she thought for a while

'I don't know, I honestly don't. Maybe it's because we have to tell him about us. I'm scared what he's going to say, he might not like it...'

Allison nodded at this 'It's okay, it's not like he can actively stop us, just advise us against it. You never know though, he might think it's a good idea? Think about it, neither of us have many friends and I think we can make this into a stable relationship; we just have to prove it to him'

Remy smiled, leaning against her girlfriend, snuggling into the crook of her neck and inhaling Allison's scent. She smelled like roses and vanilla. Remy loved that smell, she associated it with Allison, which in turn made her feel safe. Remy buried herself further into the blonde which earned a chuckle of amusement.

'Remy, what're you doing?'

Remy smiled into Allison's neck 'Jest smelling'

Allison smirked, knowing where she was going with this 'smelling?'

Remy chuckled slightly, liking how her girlfriend played along 'I'm making a memory'

Before she answered, Allison thought carefully, she knew what Remy would have to say next and didn't know how she would feel about it. Unfortunately Remy noticed her hesitation and decided to jump in, although her words were somewhat muffled as she was speaking into the other girls neck

'You smell like roses and vanilla, I love it; it makes me feel...I don't know, content would be the closest word I suppose'

Allison hooked her fingers under Remy's chin and tilted her head, causing them to make eye contact. What she saw shocked her. Despite Thirteen's steady tone she had tears in her eyes, giving her beautiful crystal eyes a glassy look.

'I...Remy...I'm sorry'

Wiping her eyes, Remy smiled 'Its okay, I could live for years and years, I don't know'

Allison leaned her head onto Thirteen's, breathing in her scent. Something was different but she couldn't quite tell what it was. She was just about to question this further when Rachel appeared

'Remy Hadley, please'

Thirteen took a deep breath and stood up. She turned to look worriedly at Allison

'Ally...what do I say?'

Allison smiled comfortingly at her 'Don't worry, just tell him whatever you want'

Thirteen nodded before heading into the office.

**Thirteen's POV**

I shuffled nervously into Dr Taub's office, trying my hardest to prevent the start of my session for as long as possible. I knew I looked like shit, I had just been crying for gods sake. I hoped he wouldn't pick up on this.

I should be so lucky.

'Remy? Have you been crying?'

I literally just walked in the room, I hadn't even sat down yet. Could he not wait 2 minutes?!

'Um, kind of?'

'What does that mean?'

I sighed, this was going to be a long session.

'It means, I had tears in my eyes but I didn't actually cry...'

I unwillingly admit this to him, much to my annoyance. I didn't like admitting I was weak to anyone, most of all him. It would mean I'd have to talk through why and how it happened yada yada yada.

'And why did you nearly cry?'

'Me and Ally were just quoting one of my favourite movies at each other and one of the lines kind of struck a nerve'

Dr Taub looked at me, asking me to continue

'What was the line?'

I sighed 'years from now, when I'm all grown-up, I'll always remember my grandfather and how he always smelt of...peppermint and pipe tobacco'

I paused for a slight second 'but I was going to change it to fit me and Allison'

A look flashed across Dr Taub's face. I couldn't tell what it was, he masked it too quickly. It made me wonder though; would he approve of our relationship? What would he say? Did he think there were too many issues between us? There were so many questions and the answers would only lead to more questions. I was so confused. Apparently, Dr Taub was psychic as well as being a therapist. What a weirdo.

'In answer to your unspoken questions; yes I approve, I think it's great that you both have someone you can confide in completely, I do think you both have a lot of issues but none that you can't work through together by trusting and supporting one another'

I honestly felt like hugging the man. Right there. Fortunately I chose not to embarrass myself and instead just bounced in my seat a little. I glanced at the clock and realised I still had half an hour of my session left with nothing to talk about. Seeing my look at the clock, Dr Taub guessed my thought process once again.

'You can go, Remy; I shouldn't take long with Allison either. It appears we will be running ahead of schedule today'

Smiling he gestured to the door. As I left, I turned round to thank him only to hear a 'you're welcome' before I had even turned halfway. God this man was freaky.

I quickly hugged Allison, telling her everything would be okay before flopping down on the chair I had previously vacated and settled down to wait for my girlfriend.

**You like? Do any of you know what film they were quoting in this chapter? It's one of my favourite films :).**


End file.
